Something Special
by Mommyshaw
Summary: Pouge Parry is about to meet his match again when Tylers tin sister moves back and comes into her powers. She must marry Pouge to keep her magic 'in the covenant' Can they survive being thrust into a relationship after being apart 8 years? All chars are 20yrs NO SCHOOL! Humor and romance to follow. Rated M for a reason! if your not over 18 DO NOT READ! * CURRENTLY REWRITING*
1. The beginning

Hella mad love to my Amazing Co-Author AstROnAut

Now that the story is alive once again (All Thanks to AstROnAut),

No copyright infringement is intended and all recognizable characters belong to the dudes that own The Covenat

not us :(

But We do own Emily and any and all Oc's that may randomly appear

so stick that in your juice box and suck it ;)

From the very beginning, my plan had always been a simple one; finish high school, go to Harvard, marry the man of my dreams and live happily ever after.

Well, at least that was my plan until I turned 13. Everything changed that day. Some would say for the best, but I still haven't decided yet.

**Flashback**

"_Emily! The guys are here!" My twin brother Tyler yelled down before running off. I rolled my blue eyes and ran back up the hill to our house to meet up with the guys. The 'guys' as he so referred them to were Caleb Danvers, Reid Garwin and Pogue Parry; mental swoon. That boy always made my heart skip a beat or two._

_I ran up as fast as I could, not wanting to ruining my pretty white summer dress my mom had just bought me, and jumped on Tyler's back, pointing my arm in the air and kicked his sides like a horse._

_"__To the visitors, Lancelot!" He laughed at his knightly nick name and proceeded to 'gallop' to the living room where he just dumped me on Pogue's lap. I quickly jumped up and hit Tyler as hard as I could before landing in the empty seat next to my mom. Dumb boys. _

_I saw Pogue look at me causing me to blush so Mother quickly understood and excused us before steering me through the kitchen door. Without thinking I grabbed an apple and chucked it at the wall. Stupid boys! Stupid brothers!_

"_Hey now, Emily Ann Simms! Throw the wax fruits; they are easier to clean up." Mother smiled as she tossed me a wax pear, and just like that, we were laughing. My mother always knew how to cure my bad moods. She pushed me into a chair and started making some hot chocolate, just like she always did when she knew I had a problem and we talked. It was our time together and I cherished it._

_The way her long dark hair swayed, the way her dresses always fitted her just right, the way the sun shone down making her green eyes lit up. My mother was an angel, I swear. She brought me out of my thoughts by planting a hot steamy mug in front of me, the liquid covered by lots of mini marshmallows. The perfect cure._

_"__Thanks Mom." I said quietly. She just nodded and we sat there for a few moments silently sipping._

"_So, Pogue huh? I always thought you liked Caleb." It wasn't said as a question, but more of an observation. I shook my head making my shoulder length hair swish around my face. "Caleb is like a big brother. Reid maybe a perverted brother version, and of course Tyler is my other half. But Pogue..." I furrowed my brows, I just couldn't see him as a brother type. "Pogue's Pogue. I guess."_

_My mother seemed to understand, shooing me upstairs to shower and change for our birthday party. I looked over at the clock as I hopped into the shower, great I had to make this fast. After I washed my hair and body with my chocolate scented soap, I threw on my comfy jeans and a nice tank top. Just as I was walking back to the bathroom, I thought I saw a flash. Curious, I opened the curtains to my wall-to-wall window and froze._

_The last thing I remembered was a bolt of pale blur and silver lightning coming straight at me._

End Flash back

"Ma'am, please put on your seat belt. We are preparing to land." I looked over into the gentle gray eyes of the stewardess and nodded. She smiled and moved to help a mother with her small child. I looked out the window watching as Boston airport got closer and closer. I waited patiently for my turn to exit the plane and pulled my two carry-ons down from the overhead bin. To say I was nervous would be an understatement, after I had gone to that dance school in Texas when I was 12, I had only been home once and that was for my 13th birthday.

My boys had always come to visit me; well everyone except Pogue, swooning at all the 'hot Texas ass' as Reid put it. I shivered slightly at the thought of some of their pranks they had pulled; including one panty raid at my dorm that left Reid and my brother in cuffs while Caleb called the parents for bail money. I snickered as I exited the terminal to see my boys waiting at the arrivals gate. None of them had changed at all. I couldn't spot Pogue anywhere so I guessed his girlfriend had once again pulled his leash. She always did.

They hadn't noticed me as I walked up. Reid and Tyler were hitting on every hot chick passing while Caleb leaned against the wall with his eyes shut in frustration. I smiled and decided to mess with them a little; I walked over to Reid and put my hands over his eyes.

"Hey big boy, looking for a little lady take home?" I purred in his ear. I felt more then saw the shit eating grin on his face before he spun around and hugged me tightly. "Only if you're making me breakfast, Baby." We burst out laughing which got Tyler's and Caleb's attention. I gave them both huge hugs and held hands with Tyler as we walked over to the baggage claim, talking about the boring plane ride and my 'hot Texas ass' friends.

"You know Baby Girl, you are definitely fuckable now." Reid said getting Tyler's got extremely pissed off and punched him in the arm. "Asshole, she's my sister."

"Which makes it even better!" He winked at me and threw his arm around my shoulders as we laughed at Ty's frustration. It was true, I had filled out quite nicely in the past 5 years. My hips weren't too wide and my breasts too big, I was slender and athletically fit, thanks to all the years of dancing I did. My chesnut hair fell to my shoulder blades and my ass was indeed fabulous. I was also tan from living in Texas for so long, so all in all, I was, indeed, fuckable, as Reid had said.

While we waited for my bags, I decided it would be the best time to bite the bullet and bring up the inevitable.

"Where's Pogue?" I already knew the answer; Kate, his girlfriend, got jealous of every chick that walked by and since I was close with all the guys, she stuck her claws into him and refused to let him see or call me. When none of the guys would look me in the eyes, my anger skyrocketed. I needed to keep it in check before my eyes bled black or something bad would happen.

"Seriously? Is she THAT insecure? She hasn't even met me, and Pogue is just gonna let her fucking control him that way? What the fuck guys! Way to be his brothers!" I scoffed at their lame attempt to say something. I huffed and grabbed my bags, as they came by, before turning on my heel and walking out the doors. I walked over to a taxi and threw my stuff in the back giving my address to the cabbie. We pulled off as the guys came walking out.

Fuck them. It wasn't the fact that I had a little crush on Pogue; it was the fact that we all had to stick together. No matter what!

I stuck in my earbuds and turned my iPod on shuffle, making sure I had enough battery life to last the trip home. About 2 hours later, I was in Ipswich, unloading my bags. "Thank you." I said to the cabbie and handed him cab fare and tip. I trudged up the long driveway feeling slightly guilty for freaking out on the guys, but technically, they deserved it.

All of the sudden, I'm being squeezed and twirled. I laughed at my mother as I dropped my bags and held on tight. I snuggled my head into her and breathed in, smiling at my mother's laughter. Now I was truly home. We talked all about my flight and my goodbyes to my friends as we walked in the house. I looked around expectantly looking for my dad. My mom must have read my face because she motioned upstairs. Ahh his study.

"I guess I'll see him at dinner?" When my mother shook her head, I sighed. He worked way too much. "Ok I'm gonna go put my stuff away, when the boys get back, tell them they fucking suck." I laughed running up the stairs as my mother scolded me for my language. When I opened the door to my room, all the memories came flying back. Movie nights with the guys, crying over my first ruined date, and almost dying over my first taste of power.

I quickly unpacked and grabbed some black and pink lace boy shorts and bra before going into my green and black marble bathroom. I started the tub and turned the jets on. I love my bathroom so much. Being a dancer, it took a lot out of my muscles and my jet tub was the ideal solution for my aching body. I also had a glass encased jet shower with a seat around the wall. I had always imagined losing my virginity in there, it would be perfect.

When the bath was full, I added some salts and oils, and undressed, slowly stepping into the steaming hot tub and sank down, closing my eyes, completely relaxing.

I was soaking while watching my hair float over the top of the jets bubbles, thinking about how I was going to apologize to Ty for being to mean, when the door to my room slammed open. I instinctively covered my breasts and turned to look out my open bathroom door to see who the fuck was the intruder. When I saw the culprit, I quickly got out, wrapped myself in my robe and ran to them squeezing them so hard.

"Oh my god! I knew it. I could feel you were here! Oh yes I have my best shopping friend back!" I stepped back with a grin on my face, "Is that all I am Sarah? A shopping buddy?"

"Nope." She said flipping her blonde hair over her shoulder, "I've missed you so much." She squeezed me tight. "Ok shut the door and let me dress! We have so much stuff to gossip over." She grinned mischievously and shut the door.

God I love being home!

Ok! What do you think?

Leave some lovin

xoxo


	2. The Truth

~ Pogue POV~

"Hey Pogue, Emily is coming home today. Why aren't you with the guys picking her up?" I looked over and saw my sister, Sarah, coming into the cafeteria and plopping down next to me. Today was the last day of school and the boys had decided to ditch and go pick up Emily. I smiled at her but didn't answer. She knew the answer. Kate. I shook my head and pointed with my eyes as the devil woman herself came and sat on my lap. I rolled my eyes and moved her to her own seat. I watched as she pouted and then glared at Sarah.

"What do you want?" She sneered. That's it! I thought. I also knew that with Emily coming home, Kate and I couldn't really be together anyways. Her 'attacking' Sarah was the perfect excuse and with Emily coming home, Kate and I would no longer exist.

"Kate, just fucking stop." I glared at her but she just shrugged and sat back, "What did I do?" She tried to purr and put her hand on my knee, but I stood up and did what I should have done months... no years ago.

"Kate. It's fucking over." She had tried to say something and I cut her off. "No. You're done talking, now be a good girl and listen, listen well. I can't take your damn jealousy anymore. With Kira, I understand, but when you take it out on my SISTER," I pointed to Sarah who sat there with a smug look on her face, "It's not going to fly any more. I'm done this was a bullshit relationship anyways. I know how many guys you've fucked behind my back and I didn't say anything, but as of now," I made my point as I stood up, "We are done. I'm sick of you pushing my friends away, my family. They come first before ANYONE. You only liked me because I'm rich and who my family is. Now go the fuck away. No, wait, better yet, let me leave you to think about what I just said."

I reached over and grabbed Sarah's hand before pulling her out of the school and pushing her towards her Benz, "Go on, I'll meet you at Emily's. I've got some apologizing to do to the guys first."

As I hoped on my bike and drove towards the old Danvers' colony house, I thought about the look on Sarah's face when Kate spoke to her like that. How long had I missed what a bitch Kate was? Better yet, how long had my sister endured the looks and snarky comments? Why didn't she say anything to me?

I smiled fondly as I remembered the day Sarah came into my life when I was 6...

"_Pogue, honey, come down here, please." My mother called up the stairs. I was excited. Today was the day I would get a sister. Since the power only allowed the families to have one child, well except Tyler's, my mother had searched far and wide for a magical child to grow up with me. The day had finally come to where my mother had found such a little girl and she would be coming home. I was excited to meet my new sister and help her, the way Tyler helped Emily._

_I ran down the stairs smiling as I spotted a little blonde girl, standing next to the front door. I couldn't help myself as I grabbed and hugged her tight. She seemed so scared and lost. She stiffened but gradually melted into my hug gently returning the hug. My mother had previously told me how she had come from an abusive home where her father had made her use her magic for bad things, but had never gone into detail._

"_Hi, my name is Christopher but everyone calls me Pogue!" I said still not letting her go. Her blonde hair reached down past her elbows and her blue eyes sparkled with new joy. "I'm gonna be your new big brother, come on I want you to meet my friends!" I let her go and grabbed her hand pulling her behind me up to my room where the guys and Emily were waiting to meet her. I pushed her into my room and shut the door ignoring my mother behind us. I turned her to face everyone and threw my arm around her shoulder._

"_Guys this is my new sister..." I looked at her, bewildered I hadn't asked her name or anything! What a brother I was turning out to be._

_She seemed to have noticed and very quietly voice. "Sarah. My name is Sarah." I smiled and gave her a squeeze. She returned the squeezes, actually she was squeezing harder. "This is my sister, Sarah." I was very proud of myself. I had someone I could take care of and protect like Tyler did for his twin sister Emily._

_Emily came bouncing over, giving her a hug and a big smile, "Hi I'm Emily but the guys call me Em Cat."_

_"__Yeah cause if you make her mad, she will scratch you like a cat!" Reid said. Emily reached over and slapped him hard on the arm before turning again and smiling at a giggling Sarah._

_"__Ignore them and come here, my mom told me all about you. Do you wanna go to your new room and play with your new dolls? I saw Mrs. Parry putting a bunch of new clothes in your closet to!"_

_For the first time Sarah smiled wide and her and Emily took off. Their bond cemented with dolls and cookies._

As I pulled into the driveway, I couldn't help but sigh at the cold dark house. After Chase had came through and turned Ipswich upside down, nothing was the same. Caleb's dad had willed his power to his son, Gorman went back to the Elder council, and everyone was on high alert since Chase's body was never found. Reid and I had ascended after Caleb and now we were just waiting on Tyler and Emily.

I ran my hand though my light brown hair and put my helmet on my seat before walking though the dead grass towards the cellar. I opened the door and walked down the cement stairs that had years of magical candle wax covering them and sat down on the Parry seat of power. These past few years had been hell on me and for the first time, the ache in my chest had dulled. I knew what it meant, the Elders had told me. But I refused to believe them, but blowing it off as nothing for the time being and dealing with the pain.

I couldn't do what they asked, it just wasn't right.

My thoughts were broken as I heard the guys making their way down the steps.

"She's right, you know." Came Reid's voice

"Yeah she was but that doesn't mean she can flip out at us, at an airport!" Tyler's voice held a tremor of anger, "She doesn't even understand why she was brought back. She thinks it's so we can all do our Senior year together. What the hell are we going to tell her..." He trailed off as they all saw me and moved to sit in their families respective spots. Caleb gave me a sympathetic look as his eyes flashed and the Book floated towards the circle of fire in the center of us.

"It's been almost a year since we have called on the Book of Damnation for guidance." He said as we all sat as one. "Today we find ourselves in a bind. A member of the elder council has asked us to convene as a whole covenant. Both Parry's and both Simm's will be in attendance as will the Garwin's and Danvers' Heir." He tiredly ran a hand down his face.

I leaned my head down and flashed my eyes mentally calling for Sarah as Tyler did the same calling for Emily. I was scared and worried. I had not seen her in 2 years since I had magically checked in on her.

She was about to hear the reason she was forced home. A reason, I'm sure, she would hate being forced to do. But if it could save our covenant, I knew deep down, she would sacrifice everything she had to give.

Too bad she had to sacrifice it to me.

~ Sarah POV ~

After Emily had gotten dressed, she walked out of her bathroom wearing a pair of sweats and a tight black tank, she took my hand in hers. Her baby blue eyes filled with so much sadness. We lounged on her bed, hands still locked together, talking about what we had missed with each other over the past years and learning everything else. When the Parry's had first taken me in, it was Emily that had brought me out of my shell and made me see just how loved and cared for I was here.

"They are going to summon us soon." her voice was so quiet almost sad like. "Sarah," she said sitting up. "Why would the guys block their minds from me? What are they hiding?"

I froze with panic. She couldn't get a read on the guys? That was oddly scary. I was about to spill everything to her, when I felt a tingling in the back of my head, I looked to her and saw her rubbing her temple. Yep, she was right, they are summoning us. She gave me a small smile and stood us in the middle of her bedroom.

"Ready?"

I gave her a smile. "As I'll ever be."

Her eyes flashed with a blue fire and there was a tug on my navel. I closed my eyes and held her hand tight. When the tug was gone, I opened my eyes and found myself sitting next to Pogue while Emily had transported next to Tyler. I gave Caleb and smile and blew him a kiss; he gave me a small, pathetic, smile.

Then it hit me! I know why they had brought us here. They were going to tell her! Tell her everything.

Caleb stood tall and cleared his throat, "We convene tonight as our final member is finally home. Our sister Emily Ann Simms has returned." he paused as we all watched his words were being printed in the Book before continuing, "It has been brought to us that a deed we are required to fill by the Elder council has come to term. It is time to fulfill their request. Sarah Lyn Putnam-Parry, Blood of Putnam," I saw Emily's head shoot towards me and I smiled and nodded. Yes, we had a lot to catch up on.

"And Emily Ann Simms, blood of Simms. You are two rare females that hold the power passed from father to son," he took a deep breath and I knew that shit was going to hit the fan full force after she heard this, "As the sole females in our covenant, you are required to listen without interruption, and as eldest of this generation, I have been informed that it is time for you both to procreate the beginning of the next generation by mating with another family's line. This is the word of the elders. So mote it be."

"So mote it be." we all said. Everyone but Emily. The horror and anger was apparent on her face as she glared at Caleb. She stood suddenly and I winced, here it comes...

"ARE YOU FUCKING KIDDING ME?" The ground had begun to shake lightly and books were falling out of their shelves. I looked at the guys and only Caleb seemed to be able to hold his head up high and not look at the ground, like the other 3. I looked to my brother and saw a deep burning anger hidden behind his hazel eyes. I reached and held his hand tightly, reassuring him that this decision was a good one.

"Look Emily, after what happened last year with Chase, we are bound to obey the Elders. They have told Tyler and Reid their new wives, from magical families, will be arriving within a few months and by the end of next year we are all to have heirs." He was pleading with her to understand. The fire in the circle rose higher and the shaking grew harder.

"WHO?!" she yelled at Caleb who was being silent. "WHO, CALEB? WHO IS MY MATE?"

Caleb looked at Pogue before turning his attention to Emily. "Pogue."

After learning the name of her mate, she turned on her heel and walked out of the meeting place. As she hit the top step, thunder clapped over head and we could hear a tree being ripped out of the soil a few feet away from the house. Caleb looked over to Tyler with desperation in his eyes, silently pleading to help her calm down.

Tyler shook his head, "Sorry man. I'm just as pissed off about this as she is. I mean you've got Sarah, Reid and I have yet to meet the women who are our mates. She has no control and you know she hates that. I can't help. I'm sorry." He walked out with Reid agreeing and walking out behind him. Caleb sat heavily and I walked over and sat on his lap, lightly rubbing his back in a soothing manner.

I looked over to Pogue, "She loves you, you know." His eyes widened in surprise, "Yeah she always has had a thing for you." Caleb agreed.

"You are the only one who can get her to agree with this. She would do anything for you, all you have to do is ask. Be gentle with her, Brother, she is fragile right now."

He nodded as he slowly rose and walked out.

The second he was gone, Caleb captured my lips with his heatedly. I turned and wrapped my legs around his waist, heat rising in my body.

"So... you want to procreate with me?" I snickered as I felt his hardness grinding into me. I gave him a chaste kiss and stood up, earning a groan.

"Nope, Big Boy. You won't get any till he gets any. Us girls got to stick together." I winked at him as I walked out. Emily better give it up soon or the sexual tension was going to kill me.


	3. The past returns

Tyler POV ~

I sat on the grass and watched as my sister took out her anger on the neighboring trees. I knew just how she felt to a point, but at least she knew who she was supposed to marry and have kids with. Who's to say I would even like the chick I was going to be saddled with. I just hoped that even if she and I didn't get along, that her and Emily would. Call me weird but I loved seeing her happy, she was my little sister by 4 minutes and I took the protective big brother thing very seriously.

Reid plopped down next to me and patted me on the back. "Don't worry about her bro, she'll come around. At least she knows Pogue won't fuck her over or nothing." I shot him a glare and he held his hands up in surrender. As twins, Emily and I shared certain things. Her anger was mine and vice versa, we've always been able to talk without actually talking and when she felt pain, so did I.

Right now, all I was getting from her was worry, hate, anger and confusion. We all knew she had a thing for Pogue for the longest time but none of us ever said anything; and we still wouldn't. If Pogue was going to be real about this, he was going to have to win her over by himself. Without our help.

"Ty, dude go calm her down, she is starting to project." I looked up and saw that my sister was indeed 'projecting'. The grass and trees around her began to wither and burn without fire. I quickly got up and ran to her, throwing my arms around her and letting her cry into my shoulder.

"Take me home, Lancelot." she whispered, I smiled at the old nickname for me and nodded before steering her towards my hummer. "Come on Reid, you've got backseat." Right as I got her in the car and shut the door, I saw Pogue coming out towards his bike. I felt angry all the sudden. How dare he come out now? He should stay away. Before I knew it, my power flared out big time from the extra influence and he flew into a wall. I walked over and helped him up.

"Dude, I'm so sorry I don't..." he waved me off. "Don't worry about it, Man. I know she's pissed off and I know it channels through you sometimes, I'm cool." I felt the urge to kick and punch him but refrained as we walked to the vehicles, I shot Emily an annoyed look and hopped in the driver seat.

"Don't do that. I know you can't help but be pissed, we all are. But shit, Em Cat, try to control it, OK?" The drive home was silent until I pulled up to let her out at the front door. I gave her a kiss on the forehead as did Reid before she walked in the house and slammed the door behind her.

"Pogue's in for it." Reid laughed.

"Fuck, she's my twin, I know just how fucked he is! He better get on this or she will hate him forever because of the elders." I rubbed my eyes tiredly before pulling back out, heading to Nicky's.

"We should help a little." I cocked an eyebrow at him, what does he have up his sleeve...

"No, Reid. She'll hate us too."

"OK, man, OK. I'm just saying." I shook my head. I had a bad feeling in my gut that even though I had told him no, Reid would still try to help. And I'll be damned if I didn't join in.

~ Emily POV ~

I couldn't help the anger that was coursing through my veins as I walked in the house and slammed the door behind me. How fucking dare the elders choose for me who I was to marry and be the father to my children! I was a dancer! Kids and marriage were the last things on my mind. I wanted to go to Harvard, like my father, and actually have a life before settling down. I walked into the kitchen and instantly had a cup of hot chocolate pushed into my hand. I gave my mother a sad smile and sat down across from her at the black marble island.

"So how did the meeting go?" she said cautiously. I looked up at her and noticed that as I tilted my head upwards, hot tears fell down my face. I shook my head and looked back down at my cup. I realized that she knew of the Elders' arrangement.

"Aren't you happy, Baby? I know you have liked Pogue for a while now..." I cut her off

"It's not fair, Mom! Yes, I have a thing for him but that doesn't mean that in the next year, I want to marry him and have kids! I'm still a virgin for goddess sakes! I don't want those old coots choosing for me who I marry! I mean..." I paused to wipe my tears and think about my next words, "He has someone momma, I know she's a bitch but who am I to break them apart? Who's to even say he wants to marry me? I mean he sees me as Tyler's sister, no more no less, I just can't.." my voice let out as full blown sobs racked my body.

She rushed around and held me tight, rubbing my hair like she used to when I was little. The soothing motion calmed me instantly and I held her tightly, breathing in her scent of cookies and chocolate.

"Sweetheart, I know this may not be the best time to tell you but, the Fathers and Evelyn have taken the position as the elders. They wanted the choices to be in our hands." I stood abruptly and backed away quickly with horror written on my face. My own father? Caleb's mother? Pogue's father and Reid's father? She reached for me but I turned and ran up to my room before she could say another word.

I slammed my bedroom door shut and threw myself on my bed, crying into my pillow. I'm 17! I haven't even ascended yet, how could I be a wife to someone I barely knew anymore, how could I bear his children? I cried until the darkness claimed me.

~ Pogue POV ~

She had no clue I was in her room, watching as she cried herself to sleep. As her breathing evened out, I could faintly see her form curled into a ball on her bed. She seemed so small and fragile, helpless almost.

_'She is helpless, you dope! She HAS to marry you!'_I thought to myself. I stayed in the dark corner, losing track of time, just watching as she slept. I could do this. WE could do this. She wasn't overly jealous, like Kate, or as promiscuous either. I could trust her not to hurt me as Kate had done, and maybe just maybe, I could get her to trust me too. I sighed and ran a hand through my hair before leaning forward in the chair I had conjured and resting my elbows on my knees.

She was very beautiful. Her dark hair laid out on her pillow making her tan skin look pale. Before I could stop myself, I stood and walked over to her and gave her a kiss on her forehead. I had to go before I lost all rational thought. Just as my eyes flashed, she sat straight up in bed, a sweat that wasn't there before, dripped down her skin. Thinking I had been caught, I opened my mouth to explain but stopped when I caught her gazed direction. She wasn't looking at me.

My brows furrowed as I followed it, I saw what she saw. A darkling in the form of a curvy blonde girl.

"Em, save me please." Came its raspy yet soft voice as it reached towards her. Her eyes suddenly alert, her mouth wide opened and a shrill scream escaped. I grabbed her arms, forcing her to look at me.

"Em. Emily! EMILY! LOOK AT ME PLEASE!" I pleaded. All of the sudden her body went limp and her blue eyes faded to silver before rolling back in her head.

What the fuck was all I could think before a sudden pain shot through my body and I crumpled to the floor. My body felt so heavy and useless, even my power felt weak.

I watched as two heavy boots walked towards me. The body in them kneeled, lifting my head to face them. I froze. In front of me was a person supposed to be dead.

In front of me, laughing his ass off, was Chase fucking Collins.


	4. Giving trust a chance

_Previously_:

_What the fuck was all I could think before a sudden pain shot through my body and I crumpled to the floor. My body felt so heavy and useless, even my power felt weak._

_I watched as two heavy boots walked towards me. The body in them kneeled, lifting my head to face them. I froze. In front of me was a person supposed to be dead._

_In front of me laughing his ass off, was Chase fucking Collins._

~ POGUE POV ~

I sat up straight in my bed gasping for air, practically choking to get another breath. I quickly scanned my room before slumping back down to my sweat soaked pillow. Why the fuck did I dream of Emily and Chase? I quickly reached over grabbing for my cell phone and dialing Caleb's number.

"Sup?" Caleb answered in a groggy voice. I looked over and realized it was barely 4 am.

"Shit, sorry Man, didn't mean to wake you."

I heard shuffling on the line and his voice became a little clearer, "Not a problem man, what's up?"

"Dude, the dreams about Chase are back. But this time, Em was in them and she saw some darkling and her eyes went silver and," I paused sitting up on the side of my bed and rubbing my face, still shaken. "I don't know man. I think I'm just worried about him coming back and hurting her."

I heard him chuckle, "Don't worry, Man, I still get those dreams about Sarah too. It's the fear; your power will try to protect her, even in a dream. It's a fate thing, your worst fear being lived thanks to the power. Talk to her, you guys need to get everything in order. She's got 2 months until she ascends, she will come around."

"But how the hell am I supposed to do this when she won't even look at me? I mean she channeled last night through Ty."

"Well then, do it when Ty isn't around. Make it soon though, Tyler told me she was flying back to Texas to help a couple of her friends with some competition next week."

I was silently thinking when Caleb broke through my thoughts.

"Dude, you still there?"

I ran my hand through my hair and sighed, "Yeah man, just realizing how Kate had such a hold on my dick, and that I have never even seen Emily dance since we were kids." I said quietly.

"She's good dude. Ask Ty for the recordings his mom has stashed, but I'm gonna hang up now and go back to sleep." I heard him laugh.

"OK, Man, sleep on." I hung up and stared out my bedroom window. I had never seen her dance. I barely knew anything about her anymore. I groaned and flopped back down on my bed, silently making a promise to myself and Emily that I would do right by her. First step was getting her to talk to me without killing me. We were in this together and we both had no choice, but maybe just maybe, I could get her not hating me.

I grudgingly got out of my warm bed and tossed on some sweats. Maybe a long run could clear my thoughts. I tossed on a random t-shirt and my running shoes before grabbing my keys along with my iPod and locking the front door behind me.

That morning was the first time in a long time I had ever prayed to the goddess for help, because I knew I would need a lot of it.

~ EMILY POV ~ 3 days later

I hadn't slept all night. Nightmarish images ran through my head of my two best friends from Texas, Annie and Rebecca, being tortured and hurt. A shiver ran down my spine as I remembered the man's voice, "They are mine now. Save them if you can." It was raspy and dead. I couldn't see his face, but that voice would haunt my thoughts every day.

I shook myself and tossed on some black running pants and matching red and black running top. As I brushed my hair back into a tight ponytail I took a good look at myself in the mirror. I was good looking. I had a curvy body with a nice sized ass and chest. My dark hair had blonde and red highlights and hung just below my shoulders with my hair up. When I got to my face, I grimaced. My normally bright blue eyes were puffy and had dark circles under them. My usually flawless perfect skin looked dull and pale.

How could Pogue want someone like me? My mother had told me earlier this week that when the boys had been told about the decision, he had rushed over and asked if he could be my match. I didn't understand it and probably never would. I put one of my pink gummy bear headphones in my ear and let the other one hang down around my neck, as I put my iPod in my arm band and tied up my runners. I was almost out of my bedroom door when I rushed back over to my bed and pulled a small pouch from under my pillow and tucked it in my cleavage.

I bounced down stairs and kissed my mother on the cheek while ruffling Tyler and Reid's hair.

"Oi, what are you so happy about at 9 am?" Reid groaned laying his head on the table while Tyler looked longingly at the bacon my mother was frying. I smiled as I grabbed a bottle of water from the fridge.

"None of your business, Nosy. Why are you guys even up, I thought school was out for summer already?" I grabbed the plate my mother handed me and began buttering my toast while waiting for a response in between the piggish bites they took. Tyler noticed me looking and swallowed (thank god) before he spoke.

"School may be out but the coach is having us practice during the summer break. He wants us to be ready when we go back. You should go back upstairs and get some sleep though, Sis, I know you haven't slept at all since you've gotten back."

I nodded and bit my lip. The past couple of nights I had been debating on agreeing to the Elders' marriage decree or not. "Have you decided yet? My dad says they need you answer by the end of the week since you are flying out next week." Reid said swallowing a huge amount of OJ. I scrunched my nose at him and pretended to gag at his eating skills.

"Actually, I'm not going anymore. The competition was canceled, and, um, I have made my decision." All of the sudden everything froze and everyone was looking at me. I fidgeted under their stares before clearing my throat. "I'll do it. But my stipulation is that I get to decide when we ….. you know... um ha-have kids." I stuttered and blushed hotly when Reid and Tyler began laughing so hard Reid choked on a piece of bacon. My mother walked over and hit him on the back hard (thanks mom) before walking over and hugging me tightly.

"I think your father will agree to that. Now go on your run, if you still want to get the 2 guest rooms ready for your friends when they come to visits, we need to leave within the next 2 or 3 hours."

I nodded and headed out the door after giving the boys and kiss on the cheek. Before I shut the door I popped my head in, knowing this would send Reid into a delightful fit of perversion, "Oh Reid, Tyler."

They looked at me and I smirked, "Annie and Rebecca will be staying here for a bit until their parents move up. Love you!" I winked and ran out the front door as I heard both boys give a little cheer and my mother scold them for their inappropriateness. Both Annie and Rebecca were the intended wives for Tyler and Reid but they were also my bestest of best friends and former dance mates.

As I began my jog, I tried to clear my mind, but as my jog continued the only thoughts I couldn't get out of my head were those surrounding my impending marriage to Pogue. I was fairly excited about marrying my childhood crush but at the same time, I couldn't help but think of that horrible girlfriend he had. What would everyone say? I didn't want to start my senior year with a blood sucking beast of a bitch making my life horrible. I could easily retaliate anything she threw my way but at the same time, I didn't really like being mean. I checked my watch and saw I had been running for a good hour, I stopped and looked around.

In front of me, the ruins of the old Putnam barn. The barn was protected by magic; I could still see the traces of the protection spell surrounding the burnt and rotten wood. I walked over and sat down on the ground in front of it and pulled my little pouch out of my bra and emptied the contents on my lap.

As I packed the small pipe with weed, I contemplated casting a spell to figure out what happened here. It would have had to be something special to destroy the barn or the shield would have repelled it. I lit up and inhaled deeply, holding the smoke in my lungs till a slow burn began before exhaling. No one but Tyler knew I smoked; it helped me stay in control of myself and my magic. I hit it a couple more times before putting it away.

I'm not sure how long I sat there thinking but I knew I had to get home and I really wasn't up to running back the however many miles to my house. I groaned as I picked myself up and began a slow jog back towards town when I heard an engine over the music in my ears. I only stopped when a yellow Ducati pulled over in front of me and my own personal sex on a stick stepped off the bike.

I couldn't help the tingling feeling in my stomach as Pogue strode towards me. He was saying something but I couldn't hear him since my ear buds where still stuck in my ears. I removed them and smiled gently.

"Hey, sorry I couldn't hear you, what was that?" A slight blush colored his face as he shifted from foot to foot. I saw his eyes quickly drag down my body and felt a burst of pride when he cleared his throat.

"Um, your mom sent me to find you. So come on let's go." He motioned to his bike and the smile fell from my face. Did he really think I was getting on that thing? He seemed to read my comment in my face and snickered before taking his leather jacket off, leaving him in a tight black sleeveless shirt. I had to swallow the drool that collected in my mouth and looked away quickly to compose myself and the dirty thoughts running through my head.

"I'm sorry Pogue, but there is no way in hell I'm getting on that thing." I pointed to his bike. Truth was I wanted to jump right on that bike just to get him between my legs. We stood in silence for a moment as he looked at our surroundings. I took the opportunity to check him out further. Besides his tight fitted shirt, he had on thick black riding boots and loose fitting jeans that seemed to hug his muscular frame well. I traced his built arms all the way to his face with my eyes. The only word I could think of was yummy.

I watched as his eyes darkened at the site of the barn before locking with mine and they quickly softened. Those sexy green eyes.

He walked over slowly and gently draped his jacket over my shoulders and held it slightly as I put my arms in it and he zipped it up, "Please Em?" He had yet to let go and I found myself wishing that he would just take me right there.

"Can I trust you on that thing?" I couldn't get my voice above a whisper as he drew a little closer to me. My eyes never left his as he brushed a piece of stray hair out of my eyes and tucked it behind my ear.

"You can trust me, I promise I won't let you down. Ever." Pogue whispered back, his eyes telling the truth. I knew he was talking about our situation, our marriage, and with the bike.

As his fingers grazed my cheek, I took a deep breath and stepped away from him. Too much too fast, my mind was thinking. I smiled at him and walked over to the bike and climbed on after he showed me where to put my feet. I held on to the back of his shirt and heard him chuckle before he took my hands in his and wrapped them around his torso, pulling my front flush with his back. I smiled laid my head on his shoulder enjoting the warmth that I could feel.

"Hold on tight." He said as we sped away down the street. My heart beating hard with the sensation of speeding over the pavement and being so close to Pogue, something in my head told me this was beginning of something good and to an even better ending. I held on tighter as he sped a little faster, I hadnt told the boys that Becky, Annie and I used to race the boys from our old school on bikes similar to Pogues. We had made serious money and reputation at the high school and even the colleges. When I left we hadnt had a chance to have the huge party that Becky's parents had planned due to me coming back home earlier.

Pogues laughter vibrated through me as he pointed with his head towards the park we were passing when we hit a red light and I couldnt help but laugh as Aaron (the biggest ass in ipswitch) was talking to some blonde chick. The funny part was her rather small dog was peeing on Aarons leg and while he seemed oblivious the chick seemed all to aware and happy of her little dogs antics.

The light turned green and I wrapped my arms back around Pogue. I pressed my lips to the back of his neck and said, "Im never letting him live that down." Pogue just laughed as we sped away.


	5. Short and sweet

_Just as a reminder : No copyright infrigment is intended! AstROnAut and I own the OC's but everything copyrighted by the covenant DO NOT belong to me._

~ Emily POV ~

I walked into my room and let my body drop onto my soft bed. I groaned and kicked my sneakers off. I had been going non-stop on Becky's and Annie's rooms since my jog this morning. The paint splatter all over my face and clothes showed a job well done.

I closed my eyes and touched my lips lightly, smiling at the memory of Pogue dropping me off.

_The wind was cold and made me snuggle into the back of him a little more. He smelled like leather and aftershave which, oddly, comforted me enough to not be afraid and enjoy the ride. As I held onto him, I began to think about how this thing with him wouldn't be so bad. I mean really? I was getting the one person who always made my heart flutter and could get me to blush deeper then anyone else. Before I knew it, he had stopped the bike in front of my house; he reached a hand up and patted my hands gently before helping me off and leading me up to the door. It didn't escape my notice that he didn't let go of my hand._

_When we got to the door, he spun me around and rested his hands lightly on my hips. "Look, I know you may not be so thrilled about becoming my wife and all, but I promise if you can trust me with it, I will never break your heart." He paused a second before leaning down and gently pecking my lips. It was only a second but it felt like heaven, fire raced through my veins and I didn't stop my arms from reaching up and wrapping around his neck bringing him in for more._

_We only pulled away when we heard a throat clear. Shocked, I looked over to see my mother standing in__the doorway, smiling wide. I gave her a small smile and untangled myself from Pogue._

"_I'll pick you up tonight at 8 for Nicky's, will your friends be here by then?" I nodded at his question,__not trusting my voice. He quickly kissed me one more time before releasing my hand and walking back to his bike. My mother walked up and hugged me from behind as I watched him drive away._

"_I'll go and finish up the shopping, go paint those rooms." She kissed my forehead and left. I couldn't wipe the smile off my face for anything. HE had kissed ME first. I turned up the house music system and danced through painting both rooms, thinking of nothing but his lips on mine._

I looked over at the clock and decided I could take a short nap before Pogue would get here so I snuggled deep in my bed, hoping to dream of that kiss again and again till he got here.

~ Pogue POV ~

At 7:45 p.m., I found myself outside Emily's front gate, waiting to be rung in. I turned off my bike and looked at Reid and Tyler in the black hummer behind me arguing about something, before looking at Caleb in his mustang behind them and rolling my eyes. We had all just came from an emergency swim team meeting. Apparently, 2 guys had gotten into a fight and ended up breaking each others noses, so we were 2 men down for our next meet.

I pushed the call button on the gate again, becoming slightly annoyed. After about 5 more minutes, I climbed off my bike and walked back to the hummer and hit the window. Tyler and Reid jumped not expecting the noise and Tyler rolled the window down.

"What's taking so damn long, Dude? I thought you said Emily was home?" he looked towards the house before looking back at me, "Sorry man she probably has the music going, 63876." I nodded and went to punch in the code. Damn women. I smirked to myself as the gate opened and we all drove in.

~ Emily POV ~

"Seriously, Beck, it was just a kiss!" I felt my cheeks heat up as Becky shook her head making her long brunette hair wave around her face. "No, it wasn't! Look at you!" She motioned with her hands up and down my body. I looked down seeing my tight jeans and wrap around tan sweater, shrugging I looked back at her, "I don't see what this," I waved my arms up and down my body, "has to do with a kiss!"

"Oh, is Emmy getting frustrated? Finally, we can get somewhere." Annie laughed from the kitchen. I growled and turned back to the mirror in the living room to finish putting on my eyeliner. "Oh come on, Em, we are just messing with you." Annie said coming in and throwing her arms around my neck, "From what we know, you have a huge crush on this guy, your family is marrying you off to him AND he's ok with it."

"Yeah," Becky said coming in and plopping down on the couch, "besides who would have thought that me and Ann would get hotties out of the deal too." We all laughed and went back upstairs to my room to finish getting ready. When we were done, I looked at myself in the mirror and was pretty happy with the results. My brunette hair was slightly curled while the front half was pinned, the back half was flowing down my back. My tight blue jeans hugged my legs, making them look longer, and my tan wrap around sweater made my already slim waist look even slimmer. I slipped on my tan flats and checked my hair one more time before heading downstairs to grab a bottle of water.

Did he count this as a date? Could he count this as a date? I'm not sure how long I was sitting in my own thought but was brought out of it by a huge crash upstairs. The hair on the back of my neck stood on end and a foul feeling settled in the pit of my stomach.

"Ann? Beck?" Silence met my ears as fear set in. I shook myself mentally scolding myself for being scared in my own house. I slowly walked forward and ascended the first flight of stairs, peeking down the main hallway before walking over to the second flight. My heart was racing in my chest and the prickly feeling was only getting worse as I went stair by stair up to the third floor. As I rounded the staircase, I turned to look down the final hallway and my blood ran cold.

I did the only thing I could of and screamed.

~ Pogue POV ~

Just as we walked in the door, we were immediately on edge; the magic was thick in the house. A redhead, Rebecca, and blonde, Annie, came running into the entry way and began pulling on Tyler and Reid, respectively, screaming and being loud about something. My heart lurched when I could only make out two words, Emily and using. We followed them into the front room quickly and spotted Emily lying down on the couch with her eyes clenched and fists tightened at her side. It almost looked like she was fighting the urge to use. Sweat poured down her pale face, her body jerked and spasmed as small screams and grunts left her throat.

Tyler walked over quickly and pried one of her eye lids open revealing a dark black that only came when using. He turned around and whispered something to the redhead, Becky, who nodded and ran upstairs.

I looked around and saw the blonde, Annie, in Reid's arms quietly crying and Caleb doing the same with Sarah. I took a hesitant step forward but Tyler stopped me.

"No, Pogue. Just trust me, stay back." I raised my eyebrows in confusion. Shouldn't I be the one taking care of her? Helping her? But my inner self knew, I had no clue what to do or how to do it, so I resigned to lean against the back of the couch to watch and learn. Moments later, the red head came flying back down with a bottle of pills, Ty quickly grabbed one out and pried open Emily's mouth shoving it in and rubbing her throat.

We sat there for about 20 minutes before the jerking and noises finally quit and her breath evened out. Everyone left the room quietly except me and Tyler, when the red head and blonde walked by me, I saw them look me up and down before smiling wide and walking away. What the hell? Tyler waved me over to the now awake and sickly looking Emily. My heart was thumping hard and my palms started to sweat as I took a seat next to him and pulled her up onto my lap. I don't know why I did but it just felt right. She closed her eyes and curled into my chest, making me tighten my arms around her shaking form.

"I'll let you guys talk for a second." Tyler said as he wrapped a throw blanket around Em's body. Emily gave a small chuckle before slowly raising her head, "Yeah, Bro, go get your girl. She's been bugging the shit out of me since she got here." With a quick smile, Ty disappeared around the corner, leaving her and me alone. I didn't know how long we sat there but it was relaxing so I didn't say a word. I figured I would let her say the first word.

"It's the magic, you know." I quirked an eyebrow at her

"What's the magic?" I asked gently pushing her hair away from her face and tucking it behind her ears.

She sat up slowly, but didn't let go of my shirt and rested her head on my shoulder, "That's what's wrong with me. I can't control it. The pills. They are... Gorman makes them for me. They help with the control. Or atleast they are supposed too, Gormon said it would be harder and harder the closer my ascension came. My power knows its growing and it pushes me to use." She took a shaky breath and turned to face me, her face was inches away from mine and all I could think about was that kiss from earlier. She closed her eyes and smiled gently, "The simplest thing could go extremely bad."

I smirked and lowered my face slowly and brushed my lips gently against hers, " Well I did always have a thing for bad girls."

She turned and straddled my lap before bringing her soft lips against mine. A gagging sound came from the door way and we both turned quickly as she scrambled to get off me.

The red head stood there smirking, "Well, well, well, don't let me interrupt, please. I just thought I'd let you know that Tyler has called off Nicky's tonight so you can rest. Pogue is it? Hmmm, yeah from how she described you, you've got to be him. I'm still not sure, can you stand up and show me your ass?"

And just like that, the tension was gone as I smirked at Emily, who hid her face in her hands, and stood to show her friend my ass without taking my eyes off her. The red that stained her cheeks lit a fire in me. "Go away, Becky." she growled as I continued to smirk at her. So she liked my ass huh? I'd have to store that tidbit away for future use.

Becky held up her hands and went to turn, but before she left the room she turned and looked me over once again staring at my ass alittle longer then needed, "Nice..Ahh...meeting you, Pogue."

When she left, we started laughing. Emily walked over and took my hand in her small one and began pulling me towards the stairs.

"Come on, I need lay down before Dr. Tyler forces me to do anything."


End file.
